Mobile devices may run applications, commonly known as “apps,” on behalf of their users. These apps may be distributed through one or more app repositories provided by the first-party manufacturer of the device or operating system or through a third party. These apps may engage in network activity on the mobile device, such as through a cellular or Wi-Fi network. Users may install apps, use apps while they are installed, have them installed without using them, and uninstall them.